english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Tockar
Lee William Tockar (born February 11, 1969) is a Canadian visual artist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Action Dad (2012) - Unholly Mackerel (ep2) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1998) - Ravage *Being Ian (2005-2007) - Boy#2 (ep11), Bus Driver (ep1), Carnage (ep7), Old Man (ep1), Pirate Captain (ep1), Randall (ep7), Scab (ep11), Additional Voices *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Librarian (ep11), Log Man (ep7), Monster (ep11), Tabo (ep4), Wrongo Bongo (ep22) *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Parmon Sean, Khatah, Priest, Tannis *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Bob the Intern (ep2), Bolty (ep2), Mr. Poshi, Workman #2 (ep3) *Endangered Species (2015) - Gull *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - Amonsun, Malentwine (ep13), Sweet Potato (ep9) *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Alien #1 (ep25), Car Thief (ep20), Clerk (ep20), Curator (ep6), Man #1 (ep19), Manny (ep19), Triceratops (ep6) *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Bling-Bling Boy, General, Albert, Ascot Man (ep44), Big Foot (ep44), Crew Guy (ep64), Eugene, FBI Guy (ep40), Mrs. Bling (ep41), Speed McCool, The Mayor *Kid vs Kat (2010) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Kong *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *League of Super Evil (2009-2012) - Doktor Frogg, 8 Ball (ep38), Angry Neighbour (ep21), Cable Guy (ep51), Citizen (ep40), Chuckles (ep8), Clerk Guy (ep14), Commissioner Gribnick (ep2), Day Watchman (ep7), Doktor Squidd (ep25), Force Fighter V Seafoam Green, Freckie Kid (ep7), Frogg Squeak Toy (ep17), Glory Dude (ep52), Glory Guy, Glory Guy Jr., Greeter Guy (ep19), Guard (ep32), Guy, Ice Cream Guy (ep10), Ice Cream Man (ep49), Informant Guy (ep17), Inspector (ep14), Jimmy (ep5), Jules LeSimian, Kid (ep2), Kid (ep18), Kid (ep34), Kid 2 (ep46), Last Villain in Line (ep6), Machine Voice (ep11), Mailman (ep23), Mall-o-Mart Guy (ep45), Man 1 (ep36), Manager Guy (ep30), Metrotownian 2 (ep51), Miss Johnson, Monkey (ep18), Movie Theater Guy (ep12), Mr. Nelson, Narrator (ep4), Neighbor (ep10), Neighbor Kid (ep13), Ninja Waiter (ep45), Old Man (ep40), Old Miss Johnson (ep10), Old Woman (ep11), Pizza Guy (ep47), Radio (ep9), Ralph (ep17), Reporter (ep22), Sales Guy (ep13), Shadow Man (ep45), Sheriff, Snugglebum (ep37), Steve, Store Owner (ep40), Sweat Trooper (ep50), Sweat Trooper (ep51), TV Chorus (ep35), TV Guy (ep7), Teller (ep11), Tour Guide (ep16) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2014-2016) - Captain (ep53), Cyrus Borg, Security Cam Voice (ep27), Security Man #1 (ep27), Student (ep30) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Amda Wabo (ep3), Darth Maul (ep1), Nute Gunray, Vizago (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Darth Maul (ep2), Nute Gunray (ep2) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Dean (ep43), Hero-Man, Prism Link, Prison Guard *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Coriander Cumin (ep129), Snips (ep131) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Pronto Geronimole, Armoured Guard (ep37), Cajun Slinger, Chief Lucius, Cronie (ep11), Engineer (ep15), Fang (ep12), Fav Powers, Flunky (ep11), Frost (ep18), Gabe Powers (ep21), Ghost (ep5), Henchmen (ep22), Jimmo Shane (ep36), John Bull, Jonny Man, Jonny Man Goon Driver (ep40), Lode, Manager (ep16), Marcus Powers (ep2), Miner (ep5), Movie Villain (ep16), OCD Plaintiff (ep31), Prison Guard (ep30), Prisoner 2 (ep13), Sentinal, Slinger (ep10), Tall Thug (ep41), Underlord Holt, Underlord Sleade, Watts, Waylon (ep9) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007) - Wren (ep3) *Street Sharks (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012) - Caleb (ep12) *Tarzan and Jane (2018) - Kong *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Dirty Joe Muldoon, Fizz Bombers (ep41), Frog (ep26), Guide (ep15), Kent Nuisance (ep8), Mailman (ep3) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Bendtner (ep1), Gary (ep26), Ken (ep14), Kenji, Nereus *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - News Announcer, X-Robots *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Miguel *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Bibble, Fungus, Happy Trolls *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Bibble, Skeezite#2 *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Male Announcer *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Ambassador Bismark, Guard#2 *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Bibble, Fungus#1, Fungus#2 *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Bibble, Fungus#1, Fungus#2 *Ben Hur (2003) - Guard, Judas, Shepherd#2, Slave *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Makuta, Pewku *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Kongu, Makuta *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Driver, Justin, Onion, Owl, Stevie *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Snivel *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Shipwreck *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Beachhead, Ex-Eel, Shipwreck *In Search of Santa (2004) - Pup, Max, Phillip *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Brain, MAD Cat *Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (2018) - Fong, Polar Bear #2, Random Onlooker, Rick *Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (2019) - Fong, Student #3 *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Buddy, Deputy, McSquizzy *Planet Hulk (2010) - Android, Additional Voices *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Buckethead, Pegger, Poppie *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Charlie in the Box, Gingerbread Guard, Windup Mouse 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Gomm *Henchmen (2018) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Snips *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Snips *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Mr. Micron *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Milo the Elf, Ridley, Vixen *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Dathan 'Shorts' *Stellaluna (2004) - Askari 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017) - Cyrus Borg (ep5) 'TV Specials' *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Ruff *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Prism Link *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Snips *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Pronto Geronimole, Elder, Jonny Man, Underlord Holt, Underlord Sleade *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Pronto Geronimole *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Pronto Geronimole, Lode *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Pronto Geronimole *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Pronto Geronimole, Countdown Henchman, Glasses, Lode 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Darth Maul (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Takeda Harima-no-kami *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Andy (ep23), Galade (ep18), Otto (ep20) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Higsby *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Department Manager (ep12), Joshua (ep14) *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Keith Black *Tetsujin 28 (2005) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011) - Chipper Video Games 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Def Jam: Vendetta (2003) - Additional Voices *Hulk (2003) - Additional Voices *Impossible Creatures (2003) - Dr. Eric Chanikov, Dr. Otis Ganglion, Rex Chance, Whitey Hooten *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices *Tooth and Tail (2017) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Q-Ball Trivia *Numbers of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Numbers of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors